


Кое-что об успеваемости

by innokentya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soviet Union, Alternate Universe - USSR, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Gen Work, Soviet Union, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Когда у твоего сына начинаются проблемы в школе, возможно, он не совсем в этом виноват.





	Кое-что об успеваемости

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom OUaT 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> 2\. СССР!АУ.  
> 3\. Посвящение — Близнечный Миф.

Эмма Лебедева нервно вышагивала по мостовой, крепко сжимая в руках дневник сына. Гришка снова принес со школы «неуд», и этот неуд снова был по русской литературе. Эмму жутко раздражало, что у сына такие низкие оценки по этому предмету: эта канитель с «якобы-неуспеваемостью» длилась уже около двух месяцев, хотя они с Гришей вместе читали каждое произведение, указанное в школьной программе, и даже разбирали дополнительные задания, указанные в конце темы. Эмме казалось несправедливым, что время, отведенное на занятие, тратится впустую, да и Гришка постоянно ходит расстроенным, а потому твердо вознамерилась поговорить с преподавателем. На все расспросы о том, кто же преподает литературу, Гриша отказывался что-либо объяснять, лишь прятал глаза и угрюмо бурчал «ведьма». Эмма хмыкала в ответ на это, но даже не пыталась пожурить сына — где-то глубоко в душе она была с ним солидарна. Ну это действительно было невыносимо! Вот, к примеру, сейчас она только что вернулась с затянувшегося еще и на полдня ночного дежурства в милиции, и ей бы поспать: сон так и норовил дотронуться до ее и без того тяжелых век, едва не вгоняя в полудрему. Но нет, Эмма упрямо трясла головой, стоило только задуматься о мягкой постели, и держалась строго заданного маршрута.  
  
Она уже навела справки о Гришкином преподавателе, точнее преподавательнице — Регина Григорьевна Милова, тридцать два года, не замужем, детей не имеет. «Бездетная, вот и бесится», — зло подумала Эмма и едва сдержалась, чтобы не сплюнуть под ноги. Хороший был бы пример прохожим от женщины в форме, ну ты и даешь, Лебедева! Ничему тебя звание майора не учит. Эмма криво усмехнулась и ускорила шаг, завидев знакомый поворот. Каких-то двести метров, потом несколько минут разговора с учительницей, и, она надеялась, конфликт будет улажен. Обычно с представителями правоохранительных органов люди не хотели скандалить или выяснять отношения. Разумеется, Эмма не собиралась пользоваться служебным положением ради исправления оценок сына, но, если придется, то, честное слово, пригрозит этой гражданке своей корочкой. Она была более чем уверена, что двойки ему ставят специально, только хотела выяснить, по какой причине, и, естественно, пресечь это на корню.  
  
Перешагнув порог школы, Эмма невольно зажмурилась на пару секунд, вдыхая в себя уже давненько позабытый запах: мел, какие-то цветы и — едва-едва различимо — нафталин. Баба Шура, старая техничка, наверняка по привычке до сих пор держит это, по правде говоря, дурацкое средство в раздевалке. Несмотря на то, что уже давным-давно стало известно, что нафталин не убивает моль, только отпугивает ее от вещей, не давая размножаться в валяной шерсти курток и пальто, но толку-то? Все равно куда-то забьется и наплодит себе подобных. А они уж не побрезгуют добраться до верхней одежды, чтобы полакомиться вдоволь. Впрочем, разве старшему поколению что-то докажешь?  
  
Эмма открыла глаза, улыбнувшись. На бабу Шуру ей частенько жаловалась ее внучка, Эммина одноклассница — Рубина. Папа у нее был цыганом, потому-то и имя ей дали соответствующее. Эмме же с первого класса понравилась эта юркая черноволосая девчонка, вечно обожающая наряжаться в вещи красного цвета. Ох и влетало же ей порой от директора! И только Эммино заступничество помогало: ну а как же — отличница, комсомолка, староста класса… «Роман Петрович, я возьму Лукаш на личный контроль, только не занижайте ей оценку по поведению, пожалуйста!». Да уж, надо бы как-нибудь позвонить Рубине, зазвать в гости на чай, а то давно уже не виделись, с месяц, наверное… Эмма кривовато усмехнулась собственным мыслям и твердым шагом двинулась вверх по лестнице.  
  
Кабинет русского языка и литературы находился на втором этаже, практически в самом конце коридора. Добравшись до класса с нужной табличкой, Эмма вежливо постучалась и аккуратно потянула ручку на себя. Дверь отворилась с едва слышным скрипом, впуская Эмму в просторный и довольно уютный класс. Эмма тут же принялась озираться по сторонам, пытаясь понять, многое ли изменилось со времен ее учебы. Хм, из нового — светло-зеленые обои в, если честно, дурацкий и немного раздражающей мелкий цветочек, комплект деревянных стульев и легкие белоснежные занавески… А вот доска старая! Эмма могла бы даже с закрытыми глазами показать, где осталась глубокая царапина после неудачной попытки Коли Жосенка начертить там свои инициалы циркулем. Да уж, долго потом весь класс ходил на цыпочках перед классной руководительницей, убеждая, что «нет, мы больше никогда не будем портить школьное имущество». Тогда все, включая Эмму, получили по двойке за поведение. Эмма, помнится, проплакала в подушку несколько ночей, пока родители не убедили ее в том, что оценки — не самое главное в жизни.  
  
От созерцания обстановки в классе Эмму оторвало легкое покашливание. Она непроизвольно вздрогнула, на мгновение растеряв всю свою решимость недовольной матери, но тут же взяла себя в руки.  
  
— Простите, я могу вам помочь? — Из-за учительского стола поднялась невысокого роста женщина с завязанными в строгий конский хвост черными волосами. Даже на первый беглый взгляд она выглядела весьма красивой, ее даже не портили очки в круглой и наверняка тяжелой оправе, все норовившие сползти с тонкой переносицы, и Эмма на несколько секунд прям задумалась, что эта гражданка вообще забыла в школе. Хотя длинная узкая юбка и блузка с жабо на пару тонов светлее вполне себе соответствовали образу прилежного советского учителя, а потому у Эммы не осталось сомнений — она нашла кого искала.  
  
— Думаю, если вы — гражданка Милова, то можете. — Голос Эммы звучал строго и беспристрастно. Несмотря на всю усталость, она умело пользовалась своим порой воистину командирским голосом, доставшимся ей от матери.  
  
— Чем могу быть полезна? — Регина Григорьевна — а это была именно она, Эмма довольно хмыкнула про себя — сняла очки и устало потерла переносицу. Впрочем, она говорила тоже довольно жестко, отрывисто, не располагая к доброй светской беседе: — Если можно, то давайте побыстрее разберемся с вашим делом, у меня еще десяток тетрадей на проверку. Итак?  
  
Эмма поджала и без того узкие губы. Вот нахалка! Ее не страшит даже милицейская форма, где такое видано! Эталон преподавательской этики, что ли?  
  
Не дожидаясь приглашения, Эмма, прикрыв за собой дверь, прошагала вглубь класса и удобно устроилась за первой партой, аккурат перед преподавательским столом. Регина Григорьевна несколько секунд смотрела на незваную гостью сверху вниз, а затем снова заняла свое законное место.  
  
— Меня зовут Эмма Лебедева, я мама…  
  
— Григория Лебедева, — подчеркнуто-деловито перебила ее Регина Григорьевна. — Что же, не странно, примерно такой я вас себе и представляла.  
  
Эмма чуть не задохнулась от возмущения. Да что она себе позволяет?! Что за выскочка, простите на слове?! Прищурившись, Эмма «включила» свой самый едкий тон из имеющихся в запасе:  
  
— Простите, гражданка Милова, но я не люблю, когда меня перебивают. Я пришла сюда, чтобы узнать, по какой причине моему сыну несправедливо занижают оценки.  
  
Регина Григорьевна, снова водрузив на нос свои жутковатого вида — небось еще оставшиеся от прабабки — очки, принялась спокойно сортировать лежащие на столе тетради и, выдержав практически театральную паузу, заговорила:  
  
— Ваш Григорий — вполне себе способный ученик, но он не желает учиться. Его сочинения, извините за откровенность, это самое худшее, что мне довелось читать за все мои семь лет преподавания. Проблески знаний я вижу, когда спрашиваю его устно, но ведь язык и литература подразумевают, в первую очередь, грамотность и умение писать, а вашему сыну, увы, этого не дано. С ним бы заниматься на дому, да получше, но… — Регина Григорьевна скользнула коротким взглядом по Эмминой форме. — Судя по вашей профессии, этим некому заняться.  
  
Эмма была уверена, что, слушая эту полуобвинительную тираду, успела и побледнеть, и покраснеть. Не от стыда, естественно, — от злости! Эмма редко злилась, она считала, что ненависть и прочие негативные эмоции не красят женщину, даже если она работает в милиции, а потому старалась всегда выглядеть более или менее приветливой, включая «командира» только в совсем уж «неотложных» случаях. Слова Регины Григо… к черту фамильярность! Слова Миловой до глубины сердца задели Эмму, потому что в сыне она души не чаяла и пыталась сделать все, чтобы после смерти отца Гришка ни в чем и никогда не нуждался. А учился сынишка всегда охотно, не капризничая и не отлынивая от домашних заданий. А эта… ух, точно ведьма! Она позволяет себе слишком многое!  
Сделав пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов, Эмма почувствовала себя немного лучше и уставилась на Регину, будто на самое гадкое пресмыкающееся.  
  
— Послушайте меня, гражданка…  
  
Милова недовольно сверкнула глазами и снова перебила Эмму:  
  
— Я, конечно, прошу прощения, но вы не у себя в дежурной части, а у меня есть имя-отчество. Будьте добры, обходитесь без ваших «гражданка»!  
  
Эмма шумно втянула воздух носом и, подбирая выражения как можно нейтральней, вновь попыталась заговорить:  
  
— Регина Григорьевна, я не представляю, откуда у вас столько предвзятости ко мне и моему Грише, но хочу вас разочаровать — мы с ним часто учим уроки вместе, а если я вдруг оказываюсь на дежурстве, то это контролируют мои родители. И еще никто из преподавателей не пожаловался на знания моего сына или качество его домашних работ, напротив, он стабильно держится в хорошистах и, если бы не вы и ваше странное к нему отношение, то, возможно, мог бы стать и отличником.  
  
Регина сложила тетради в аккуратную стопку, отодвинула их на край стола и откинулась на спинку стула.  
  
— Да, вы знаете, мы разбирали на педсовете случай вашего мальчика. Это показалось всем довольно странным, но в итоге мы пришли к выводу, что у него просто нет таланта к языковым наукам.  
  
Нет, возмущению Эммы не было предела: мало того, что косточки ее Гриши перемывались на учительском заседании, так они еще и «пришли к выводу». А не засунули бы они эти выводы себе… в мусорный бак?! Однако если она сейчас сорвется на крик, то лишь добавит Грише неприятностей. Эмма молча проглотила подступивший к горлу комок и, протянув вперед правую руку, требовательно произнесла:  
  
— Докажите мне, что мой сын ни на что неспособен. Дайте тетрадь.  
  
Милова, явно устав от их разговора «из пустого в порожнее», тяжело вздохнула и протянула Эмме тетрадку, которую, видимо, проверяла как раз перед ее приходом.  
  
— Я искренне надеюсь, что вы найдете, что там можно разобрать за красными чернилами. — Регина безразлично пожала плечами. — Можете припасть к последним абзацам сегодняшнего сочинения, я сама еще туда не добралась, довольно долго пробиралась через неразборчивый почерк.  
  
Неразборчивый что?!  
  
Брови Эммы резко взлетели вверх, как только она взглянула на тетрадь для сочинений и контрольных сочинений. Да, надпись на обложке гласила, что тетрадка принадлежит «ученику шестого класса Григорию Лебедеву», но… Но почерк был не Гришкин. Далеко не его. Эмма принялась лихорадочно листать тонкие страницы, вдоль и поперек испещренные красной ручкой, и не узнавала ни единой буковки, ни единой запятой.  
  
Красивый почерк Грише достался от отца — Никита был художником, рисовал замечательные портреты, но на этом особо не заработаешь. Потому, бывало, подрабатывал в рекламных агентствах, что в последние лет пятнадцать вырастали на каждом углу не хуже, чем грибы после дождя. Он помогал вырисовывать красивые каллиграфические надписи, и они частенько, прогуливаясь тенистыми московскими парками, то там, то тут натыкались на его труд. Когда Никиты не стало, у Эммы осталась одна-единственная радость — маленький Гришка, очень послушный и редко капризничающий мальчик. Он, несмотря на свой полугодовалый возраст, словно чувствовал скорбь матери и постоянно льнул к ней, обнимая малюсенькими ручонками. Когда пришло время отдавать Гришу в садик, родители Эммы — Мария Леонидовна и Давид Георгиевич воспротивились этому, вызвавшись самостоятельно подготовить внука к школе. К семи годам Гришка уже свободно писал отдельные предложения, самостоятельно вычитанные в детской книжке. Эмма не могла нарадоваться, глядя на его успехи, но, бросив лишь взгляд на косые линии тетради и красивые каллиграфические буковки, идеально выстраивающиеся в ряд, аккуратно отворачивалась и украдкой утирала слезы. Гриша пару раз заставал ее плачущей, но никогда не спрашивал о причине. Он, как и до этого в детстве, молча обнимал маму за талию, утыкался лицом в живот или поясницу и стоял так до тех пор, пока Эмма не успокаивалась. Эмма обожала Гришку — он даже никогда не интересовался, где его папа, а когда она ему впервые, где-то в девятилетнем возрасте, предложила вместе сходить на кладбище, ни разу не воспротивился. Видимо, с ним уже до того серьезно поговорила Мария Леонидовна, и Эмма, хоть и не просила об этом, была чертовски благодарна маме за освобождение от не самой лучшей миссии. Но, несмотря на свою ненормированную работу, не такие уж и редкие ночные дежурства, а порой — даже командировки в соседние города на долгие несколько дней, они были с Гришкой лучшими друзьями, и она знала о своем сыне все до мелочей. Что уж говорить о почерке?  
  
Вдоволь насмотревшись на чужие каракули, Эмма едва сдержалась, чтобы не отшвырнуть от себя ни в чем не повинный клочок бумаги, и, зажав тетрадь между указательным и средним пальцами, протянула ее Миловой. Глядя Регине прямо в глаза, она отчеканила ледяным тоном:  
  
— Эта тетрадь не принадлежит моему сыну.  
  
Возмущение и удивление, одновременно отразившиеся на лице преподавательницы, невозможно было передать словами. Регина, видимо, во-первых, пыталась осмыслить только что услышанное, а во-вторых, тоже со всех сил сдерживалась, чтобы не нахамить Эмме, но последней, если честно, было уже все равно. Она пришла сюда, чтобы восстановить справедливость, и сделает это.  
  
— Я хочу видеть все тетради Гришиного класса! Немедленно! — Эмма смотрела зло, надеясь если не напугать, то, может, хотя бы прожечь негодующим взглядом эту некомпетентную, по ее мнению, учительницу.  
  
— Я попросила бы… — Регина, судя по всему, приходила в себя и хотела вновь продемонстрировать свой характер, но не тут-то было.  
  
— Сейчас же! — Эмма заправски рявкнула и ударила ладонью по парте, отчего звон разлетелся во все уголки пустого класса. Милова заметно вздрогнула и, тут же насупившись, встала из-за стола.  
  
— Я буду жаловаться директору! — Тем не менее ее слова расходились с делом: она довольно проворно подала своей невольной собеседнице тонкую стопку тетрадок с зелеными обложками.  
  
— Да хоть в партию! — Эмма была вне себя от злости, вырывая из тонких пальцев желанные тетрадки. Она жадно принялась листать тоненькие, еще не до конца исписанные книжечки, пытаясь отыскать знакомый почерк. Увлекшись этим занятием, она даже не заметила, как Регина покинула класс и вернулась лишь спустя несколько минут вместе с седовласым худощавым мужчиной, опирающимся на трость.  
  
Эмма едва сдержала победный клич, отыскав заветное — крупные ровные буковки венчали тетрадку некой Виолетты Камышовой. Странички пестрели большими пятерками и четверками с плюсом, а кое-где можно было даже заметить надпись: «Молодец!». Постепенно радость от найденной тетради начала угасать, потому что Эмма не могла понять, почему ее Гриша писал сочинения чужой девочке, даже не пытаясь оправдаться, получая двойки.  
  
— Роман Петрович! — До Эммы наконец-то донесся раздосадованный голос Регины. — Вот, посмотрите, эта женщина пришла и устроила мне тут переполох в классе! Ну это же немыслимо!  
  
Эмма обернулась к стоящим у порога преподавателям и почувствовала, как губы помимо воли растягиваются в приветственной улыбке: на нее, театрально хмурясь, смотрел ее бывший директор, Роман Петрович Золотов. Надо же, уже больше десяти лет прошло, а он до сих пор директорствует! Ну, организатор-то из него и правда хороший, чего не скажешь о преподавательстве… Впрочем, она вообще милиционер, как может судить?  
  
— Лебедева, ты решила испортить мое хорошее впечатление о тебе как одной из лучших выпускниц? — Голос Романа Петровича звучал строго, но чертики, пляшущие в глазах, разбивали в пух и прах образ грозного директора.  
  
— Так точно, Роман Петрович, — поднимаясь из-за стола, отрапортовала Эмма. — Если это, конечно, понадобится ради восстановления репутации моего сына.  
  
Регина ошарашенно переводила взгляд с Эммы на директора и обратно, видимо, не веря собственным ушам и глазам. Эмме внезапно захотелось совершенно по-ребячески засмеяться и крикнуть: «Выкуси!» — но она не могла себе позволить. По крайней мере, не здесь и не в милицейской форме.  
  
Роман Петрович, слегка прихрамывая, приблизился к Эмме, пару секунд пристально рассматривал ее с ног до головы, а затем вытянул руку, приглашая бывшую ученицу в объятия. Они получились короткими и, скорее всего, не совсем уместными, но Эмма была очень рада встретиться с директором. Из-за службы она как-то совсем выпустила из виду то, кто стоял во главе школы, где учился Гришка, целиком и полностью доверяя общение с учителями своим родителям. Уж супруги Красины явно не дали бы своего внука в обиду, ни за что и никогда.  
  
Обернувшись на изумленную Регину, Роман Петрович жестом пригласил ее пройти к учительскому столу, но сесть ей было не суждено — он сам устроился на ее стульчике.  
  
Прислонив к столешнице свою трость, он по старой привычке — Эмма помнила это еще со школьной скамьи — подпер подбородок рукой и выжидающе посмотрел на двух женщин.  
  
— Ну, в чем суть проблемы?  
  


***

  
Плохие оценки — это не всегда повод для беспокойства. Порой, как оказывается, они могут стать поводом для настоящей гордости. По крайней мере, Эмма Лебедева теперь в этом убедилась на собственном примере.  
  
Благодаря вмешательству Романа Петровича все очень быстро стало на свои места. На следующее же утро после скандального происшествия в кабинете русского языка и литературы Эмма с Региной пришли к директору «на ковер». Первая принесла несколько тетрадей сына для сравнения, вторая же привела Гришу и Виолетту, предварительно отпросив их с урока естествознания. Роман Петрович, если хотел, мог быть очень убедительным и весьма быстро получал всю нужную ему информацию.  
  
Как оказалось, сердобольному Гришке очень уж понравилась миловидная одноклассница, только вот она была весьма и весьма слаба в «языковых науках» — Эмма произносила это словосочетание, услышанное от Регины, все еще нервно посмеиваясь. Гриша, посмотрев на потуги Виолетты справиться с домашним сочинением, предложил ей «поменяться местами». Во время продленки они активно штудировали учебники русского языка и потихоньку читали произведения из школьной программы, но пока у Виолетты, судя — как бы абсурдно это ни звучало — по оценкам Гриши, получалось слабовато. Впрочем, Гриша, как настоящий рыцарь, писал за одноклассницу все нужные сочинения, обычно, естественно, не успевая за сорок пять минут урока выполнить такое же задание и себе. Виолетта, правда, не осталась в долгу: она постоянно помогала Грише с особо сложными для него математическими уравнениями, но история с «литературными махинациями», как назвал ее Роман Петрович, все равно рано или поздно стала бы известной. Когда директор пообещал обоим шестиклассникам тройки за четверть по поведению в качестве наказания и в десятый, наверное, раз пожурил за то, что они сделали, Гришка внезапно подал голос:  
  
— Недаром же Драгунский писал, что тайное всегда становится явным.  
  
Заслышав это, Роман Петрович, будто первоклассник, прыснул со смеху. Эмма тут же зарделась от гордости за сына, а Регина просто потрясенно смотрела на происходящее.  
  
Отсмеявшись, Золотов махнув рукой:  
  
— Все, расходитесь! Всем нам пора работать, а некоторым — учиться!  
  


***

  
После этого происшествия прошло всего-навсего две недели, а оценки Гриши очень круто изменились в лучшую сторону. Эмма даже удивлялась, когда он приносил четверки по литературе, на что Гриша отстраненно пожимал плечами и шел читать очередную книгу, которыми его теперь любезно снабжала Регина Григорьевна. Куда только делось все недовольство преподавательницей! Как-то, проверяя выполненное домашнее задание, Эмма словно бы ненароком поинтересовалась у Гришки, почему же он называл Регину ведьмой. Тот слегка замялся, а затем, видимо, собравшись с духом, выпалил:  
  
— Ты никогда не видела, как она читает уроки! Когда она рассказывает очередную тему, то ее голос будет околдовывает — ты сидишь и готов слушать ее вечно! Потому-то и ведьма…  
  
Заалев не хуже утренней зари, Гришка поспешно отобрал у Эммы свои тетради и, сложив ранец, сбежал в ванную. Эмме только и оставалось, что покачать головой да улыбнуться собственному отражению в зеркале. Не такая уж она, получается, и плохая, эта Милова.  
  


***

  
Прежде чем сделать следующий шаг, Эмма помешкала пару секунд, а затем, чуть слышно постучавшись, приоткрыла дверь кабинета русского языка и литературы. Регина, по-прежнему носящая свои дурацкие огромные очки в круглой толстой оправе, тут же развернулась на звук и, завидев Эмму, изменилась в лице. Она громко стукнула ручкой о гладкую поверхность стола и, скрестив руки на груди, недовольно поинтересовалась:  
  
— Снова пришли скандалить?  
  
Эмма виновато улыбнулась, чувствуя себя неудобно в легком платье — благо чудесное бабье лето лишь располагало к ношению такой одежды — вместо привычной формы, и вытащила из-за спины большую коробку конфет.  
  
— Я к вам с миром, а еще точнее — с подарком. Спасибо вам за понимание и… простите мне мое поведение… тогда.  
  
Сняв очки, Регина забавно наморщила нос и, склонив голову набок, спросила:  
  
— Вы, советский милиционер, сейчас предлагаете мне взятку?  
  
К щекам Эммы тут же прилила кровь, она прям почувствовала, что скоро сравняется по цвету с варенным раком, и, положив коробку на учительский стол, торопливо забормотала:  
  
— Нет, нет! Что вы! Я просто пришла поблагодарить! И извиниться! А конфеты… это просто знак признательности! Они вкусные, правда! Украинские! К нам родственники приезжали, привезли, а я решила к вам вот…  
  
Уже прямо по странной и весьма быстро выработавшейся привычке Регина перебила сбивчивый рассказ Эммы, правда, уже без раздражения в голосе:  
  
— И что вы мне предлагаете с ними делать?  
  
Эмма оторопела.  
  
— Эмм… — У нее, кажется, от удивления даже резко закончились слова. — Съесть?  
  
Наблюдая за смущающейся Эммой, Регина внезапно расхохоталась.  
  
— Вы такая забавная, когда теряетесь! Ладно, присаживайтесь. Выпьем, пожалуй, чаю с вашими хвалеными украинскими конфетами. Только предупреждаю — я пью чай без сахара, он так вкуснее.  
  
Наблюдая за тем, как Регина суетится у дальнего шкафа, выискивая необходимые столовые приборы, Эмма, присевшая за парту, внезапно широко улыбнулась.  
  
Она и правда вроде ничего, эта Милова.  
  
— Меня, кстати, Эмма Давыдовна зовут. Можно просто Эмма.  
  
Пауза. И беззаботное в ответ:  
  
— А меня — Регина Григорьевна. Можно просто Регина.


End file.
